Princesse Papillon
BIOS eXtreme seXy eXplosion: Ever since the inception of a women's division by retired wrestler and Ultra Mayhem Wrestling CEO Curtis Kennedy Jarrett earlier this year, Papillon has wrestled there as a babyface and is very popular with her fans. She, having recently been invited to fight on eXtreme seXy eXplosion, enters the tournament with the hopes of becoming the inaugural UMW Women's Champion. However, there is another wrestler who also wants that belt for herself, as she will soon discover. X-CITERS * Lune Tombante (Falling Moon): Papillon turns the opposite direction and descends downwards at her opponent with a 270° clockwise or counter-clockwise moonsault that knocks them to the arena floor hard if it connects. Meter Burn increases the damage and range of the X-Citer. Must be done in midair. (Clothes Destroy: Yes) * Ouragan Flottant (Fluttering Hurricane): Papillon jumps at her opponent with her legs out, grabs them by the neck with them, and hurricanranas them to the other side, knocking them down onto the ground. Meter Burn increases the range of the move and has Papillon spin around the opponent three times in rapid succession during it. (Clothes Destroy: No) * Papillon Montée en Flèche (Soaring Butterfly): Papillon runs and jumps at her opponent with a dropkick to the chest that knocks her opponent down onto the ground. Meter Burn increases the damage and range of the X-Citer. (Clothes Destroy: No if normal; yes if Meter-Burned) * Lepidopteraplex: Papillon grabs her opponent, turns them around, and German suplexes them to the other side. Meter Burn adds another suplex before the throw to the other side. (Clothes Destroy: No) XXX-PLOSION ATTACK * Vol du Papillon (Flight of the Butterfly): Papillon gracefully spreads her arms out, followed by jumping at her opponent with her legs out, during which she declares, "Allow me to show you my manœuvre de finition (finishing maneuver)," and hurricanrana-ing them to the ground three times before launching them up into the air. She then proceeds to run after the character on the receiving end of the XXX-Plosion attack and bulldog them, during which her feet land on the top rope of a nearby turnbuckle, then backflip with them off the turnbuckle, jump very high up in the air with them, spin 1800° clockwise with them, and gracefully outstretch her right or left arm for seven seconds, during which the sequence slows on her. Next, as the ends the super move by DDTing them to the arena floor at extreme velocity, she calls out, "Vol du Papillon!". (Clothes Destroy: Yes) WIN QUOTES * (mirror match) True grace and refinement can never be imitated. The same goes for my wrestling expertise. * (vs. Pua) So, these are... hydrotechnics? Never have I heard of such a thing before in my life. * (vs. Emi) Those cat-like movements... Are you seriously telling me that those are not special effects? * (vs. Lisa) It seems to me that Teza Tiger is no longer the only immigrant étranger (foreign immigrant) that I know of. * (vs. Mingzhu) Kung fu versus wrestling... That should make for an interesting match! * (vs. Jay Bailey) You clearly have no shame for such mannerless behavior. I refuse to even call you a wrestler. * (vs. Antonia) As they always say, boxing is a sweet science. However, it does not compare with wrestling. * (vs. Shahrzad) A ninja, you say? Speaking of which... Tell me, have you heard of Eraishinobi? * (vs. Maria) You care very deeply for the animals in your zoo, and for that, I respect you. * (vs. Trudy) Should UMW ever begin to go bankrupt, you are who I can turn to for help. * (vs. Honua) While you are a perfect balance of strength and beauty, something lies deep inside you that must be shown. * (vs. Kwang) I wonder why my country despises our national football team so much? * (vs. Muriel) I trust that you will do well on the pop charts, ami (friend). * (vs. Ailis) Do not assassinate me, s'il vous plaît (please). My fans will not take kindly to the news of my death. * (vs. Camila) Non offense (no offense), but you shouldn't bring weapons into the ring. That's more of a heel tactic. * (vs. Olga) To answer your question, oui (yes), I do enjoy ballet. It is a quite refined form of entertainment. * (vs. MaX) Even UMW would not hire you because of your numerous counts of sexual misconduct against women. * (vs. Athena) UMW can train you in the art of modern wrestling if you so desire. * (vs. Jae-sang) Enough wrestlers have cheated with weapons as it is. La technologie (technology) is no different. * (vs. Feramulher) A bête (beast) such as yourself has not the grace, nor the refinement, necessary to qualify as a lutteur (wrestler). * (vs. Seireen) Even as a heel, you look unfathomably frightening, enough to scare les femmes (the women) that you stalk away. * (vs. Elisabeta) While I respect your religious beliefs, firearms are not meant for use in the ring. * (vs. Nkosazana) There need to be more mixed martial artists, such as yourself, in professional wrestling. * (vs. Zoe) Coreeda? Never in my life have I heard of such a style of wrestling. * (vs. Valerie) Have you ever considered a career in UMW as a ringside physician? * (vs. Pizza Girl) If only you had anything thin-crust and artisanal... * (vs. Qingmei) Your ability to control la glace (ice) at will... How do you refer to that... "Cryotechnics?" * (vs. Jodiana) You could be of use as my personal singer. Do you know how to sing in French? * (vs. Maggie) Je suis désolé (I'm sorry), but common criminals such as yourself have no place in any ring. * (vs. Rita) With all due apologies, mademoiselle, I have no intention to join any Mexican wrestling association. MISC. INFO Voice Actress: Hynden Walch (Teen Titans) Rival: Jay Bailey Stage: Aréna du UMW Clothes Destroy Animation: Her butterfly-wing mask, arm bands, and leggings explode to shreds, leaving her in just her one-piece and high-heel sandals. * Intro Sequence: Papillon gracefully walks into the fight, her eyes closed and her hands together, wearing a cape patterned after butterfly wings. Then, she rears back, causing her cape to fall gracefully to the floor, during which she says, "Prépare toi (prepare yourself)...", and goes into her fighting stance, continuing on, "To be amazed by les ailes du papillon (the wings of the butterfly)!" * Round Win Sequence: Papillon twirls gracefully and spreads her arms out, saying, "Wrestling in UMW requires grace," before going into her fighting stance again. * Outro Sequence: Papillon runs and jumps onto the middle rope of a nearby turnbuckle and blows two kisses with both hands, spreading her arms out as she does so, then climbs onto the top rope and the sequence freezes on her as she moonsaults off the turnbuckle and towards the camera. ARCADE MODE PROLOGUE (The first mid-narration cut takes us to a panoramic landscape of downtown Paris, complete with the Eiffel Tower, where Camille's "Le Festin" can be heard in the background.) * Papillon: (narrating) Bonjour et bienvenue (hello and welcome) to Paris, la ville de l'amour (the city of love). (The second mid-narration cut then takes us outside a restaurant in the city, where people can be seen dining inside and on the patio.) * Papillon: (narrating) It is a well-known fact: Paris is not just where romance and fine dining live... (In the third and final mid-narration cut, Papillon is in a very lavish-looking wrestling arena, making her way to the ring in her entrance attire, as it is described in her intro sequence, with her eyes closed and her hands together.) * Papillon: (narrating) It is where I'' live, too. * UMW Announcer: ''(off-screen) The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Making her way to the ring, from Paris, France, standing five feet, six inches tall, Princesse Papillon! (As Papillon continues narrating, we see her square off against a muscular, African-American female heel wrestler with lower back-length dreadlocks tied into a ponytail in a choreographed, 40-second match, during which a snippet of Bomb Factory's "Exciter" can be heard in the background, and which ends with Papillon jumping onto the turnbuckle, then off it onto her opponent with a moonsault pin.) * Papillon: (narrating) I have wrestled for Ultra Mayhem Wrestling since its CEO, Curtis Kennedy Jarrett, introduced a women's division into the promotion. * Audience: (counting with the ref as Papillon pins her opponent to get the victory) 1! 2! 3! * UMW Announcer: (off-screen, after the bell rings) Here is your winner... Princesse Papillon! (The referee approaches Papillon, the winner of the match, and raises her arm up to the crowd's cheers. After the match, Papillon is seen entering Mr. Jarrett's office. The CEO is described as a mid-50s Caucasian man with neck-length gray hair and a beard of the same color and wears a yellowish-beige suit with a white dress shirt and a red tie underneath.) * Papillon: You... desired to see me, Monsieur (Mr.) Jarrett? * Mr. Jarrett (voiced by Jamieson Price): As a matter of fact, yes. Now, sit down so we can talk. * Papillon: (sitting down, facing Mr. Jarrett's desk) About what, I ask you? * Mr. Jarrett: We are hosting a tournament to determine the inaugural UMW Women's Champion. * Papillon: And... Am I in it, I assume? If I am, then I deserve to be the first-ever holder of that championship. * Mr. Jarrett: That is correct, Miss Papillon. I see that you are eager to win that championship belt and bring it back home with you. (handing Papillon an envelope) Here, take this.'' It may be of utmost importance. * Papillon: ''Merci (thank you). But... Where did you get it? * Mr. Jarrett: Oh, let's just say... it came in the mail for you. * Papillon: (opens the envelope, then reads the letter it contains) "Mademoiselle Rouleau, you have been cordially invited to compete on my show/fighting tournament, eXtreme seXy eXplosion. Sincerely, yours truly, MaX eXXposure!" * Mr. Jarrett: You've been invited to another all-female tournament? Well, in that case, I hope you come back in time for the one we are hosting at this time. (We then cut to Papillon training with one of the UMW trainers as she prepares for the XXX tournament.) * Papillon: (narrating) There is no way that I will ever give up on my championship pursuit. When I win, I will take home that belt! RIVAL BATTLE - vs. Jay Bailey (Cut to a beachside arena in California, surrounded by log fencing and marble statues of bikini-clad women, with several people, men making up the majority, in attendance, standing on wooden bleachers, where Papillon and Jay Bailey stand a foot away from each other, looking at each other.) * Announcer: All right, dudes and dudettes (well, mostly dudes, considering that this is a dudette vs. dudette fight), the match you are about to watch is the last one before the winner goes off to face the tournament host, MaX eXXposure! (the audience cheers) So, without further ado... (motioning to Papillon as she enters) On the left side is, from Paris, France, the Parisian butterfly princess, Princesse Papillon! (motioning to Jay Bailey as she enters) And on the right side is, from Chula Vista, California, the insult-spewing seductress, Jay Bailey! * Papillon: Jacqueline Bailey Esquille, I hereby challenge you for the coveted UMW Women's Championship belt to see who will be its inaugural champion! * Jay Bailey: Oh, come. On, PEOPLE! Of all the wrestlers who could have challenged me for the championship belt, why this cheese-eating surrender monkey here? * Papillon: Oh! I dislike what you are insinuating about people in my country. (goes into her fighting stance) I am taking that belt home with me, whether you like it or not! * Jay Bailey: (going into her fighting stance as well) Put a sock in it, bug-girl, or I'm going to clip the freaking wings off you! FINAL BOSS BATTLE - vs. MaX eXXposure (After the fight, a badly-beaten Jay Bailey is down on one knee and one hand.) * Announcer: Dudes and dudettes, we have a winner! Give it up for Princesse Papillon! (takes Papillon by the arm and raises it) * Papillon: Now that I have defeated you... that ceinture de championnat (championship belt) is mine to take back home to Paris! * Jay Bailey: You dress up like a bug... And for that... you deserve to be SWATTED like one! * Papillon: I will listen to no more of your idle threats. Nor do you deserve to be women's champion of UMW. (walking off) Adieu (farewell). * Jay Bailey: HEY! Get your ass back here so I can rip that mask off your face in front of everybody! (Cut to the eXtreme seXy eXplosion live show stage, three seconds later.) * MaX: (appearing on stage) Why did the wrestling diva call the luchador and tell him to come over and power-tap her? Because her teacher wanted her to do an essay for homework! * Audience: (off-screen) BOOOOOO! (they start throwing cheaply-made pro wrestling action figures at MaX) * MaX: ...So, anyways, speaking of wrestling divas, please allow me to welcome today's guest! (Papillon appears on stage waving to the audience's cheers) Great to have you on my show, Mademoiselle Rouleau. (takes Papillon's hand and kisses her there as a welcome greeting) While your promotion certainly isn't Impact, it sure has produced a knockout like you! * Papillon: Plenty of male fans who watched me on télévision have said that about me already. * MaX: There's room for one-piece wonders like you in women's wrestling, and that's exactly, and undoubtedly, why you were invited to compete by me, MaX eXXposure, host of this reality show, slash fighting tournament! * Papillon: That is not the sole reason why I was invited to participate in your tournoi (tournament). I was also invited because I wish to become the inaugural UMW Women's Champion. * MaX: If you beat me and win eXtreme seXy eXplosion, you can have your ten-million-dollar prize to do just that! If you lose, however, you're gonna be mine forever! * Papillon: And let my fans down? Aucune chance (not a chance)! Is there not a shred of décence humaine (human decency) in your body? * MaX: When I win and make you my bed buddy, you're gonna feel like you've been pinned down after the 3-count, and after the bell has already rung! * Papillon: I cannot allow you to use my body for sexual purposes. (going into her fighting stance) That belt will soon be mine, and nothing can get in the way of it! * MaX: You know what? If you're gonna reject my hanky-panky offer... (going into his fighting stance as well) there's nothing I can't do to change your mind! ENDING (After the fight, a badly-beaten MaX is down on one knee and one hand.) * Papillon: There is no grace, nor refinement in your treatment of les femmes. * MaX: (handing Papillon a check for $10,000,000) A-all right, fine. Take the prize money you wanted. You're gonna need it more than I do. * Papillon: (taking the check) Ah, merci, mon bon homme (thank you, my good man). I suppose it is back to Paris to win the coveted Women's Championship before Jacqueline does... (Back in the lavish wrestling arena in Paris, Papillon is standing face-to-face with Jay Bailey, a foot away from each other.) * Jay Bailey: I'm taking that championship back home to Chula Vista with me even if I have to SQUASH you to get it! * Papillon: I will not let you insult me any further than you have already. Nor will I let you stand in the way of ma victoire au championnat (my championship victory). * UMW Referee: Now, ladies, I want a good, clean match. That means no weapons, low blows, or poison mist. You got that? (both wrestlers nod their heads in agreement) Good. Now, LET'S GET IT ON!! (With that, a 50-minute, choreographed match goes on between Papillon and Jay Bailey.) * Jay Bailey: (with Papillon locked into an arm submission hold) Insects like you are irksome pests! They always have been, and they always will be! * Papillon: (escaping Jay Bailey's submission hold) You will find out soon enough what else there is to me than just, you know... dressing up as an insect? * Audience Member #1: Come on, Papillon! Go for the Vol de Papillon! * Audience Member #2: Is she gonna do it? Is she gonna do it? * Papillon: (about to perform her Vol de Papillon finishing move) ...When I win the coveted Women's Championship and make women's history! (As the crowd cheers her on, Papillon performs her Vol de Papillon finishing move (see XXX-Plosion Attack above for a description of how the move is performed), then pins her for the victory) * Audience: (counting with the ref) 1! 2! 3! * UMW Announcer: (off-screen) Here is your winner, and the first-ever UMW Women's Champion... Princesse Papillon! (As the crowd cheers, the same referee from before approaches Papillon and raises her arm up, during which he also hands her the UMW Women's Championship belt, which has a pink strap with silver front and side plates.) * Jay Bailey: (beginning to cry) Oh, no fair! I was only a few seconds away... from winning that championship... And you had to come and freaking RUIN IT!! (Then, a black-haired, mid-20s Chinese-American man in the audience stands up to call out at Jay Bailey from the audience. He wears a white, red-rimmed T-shirt with "64" in red on the front, blue jeans, and red and white shoes.) * Alex Phan (voiced by Todd Haberkorn): (calling out from the audience) See, Jay? That's what you get for sucking as a girlfriend, including interrupting my video games to make me clean up my room, and going around roasting everyone else on a daily basis! And, now, YOU'RE going to be the one having to clean up my room, for a change! * Jay Bailey: No... NOOOOOO! (Backstage, Papillon is greeted by two other, male UMW wrestlers: a bearded, black-haired, early-20s Punjabi man in an orange, tiger-stripe tanktop, a pair of black pants with orange tiger-stripe at the sides, and black wrestling boots and a shirtless, late-20s Mexican man in a blue lucha libre mask with a gold beak on it and blue wrestling tights with gold swirls on the sides and gold wings on the legs, as well as a gold belt, gloves, kneepads, and wrestling boots.) * Teza Tiger (voiced by Ian Sinclair): Mahaan ayoob (great job) on your women's championship match. I couldn't be more impressed with the lengths you went to in order to win that belt. * Hijo del Halcón Azul (voiced by Antony Del Rio): Sí (yes), you did great, señorita. Up until now, I never thought I'd live to see one of our luchadoras (female wrestlers) win a championship for her gender division in UMW. * Papillon: And, that I did only recently. Without Monsieur Jarrett to start the UMW women's division, and had I not fought on eXtreme seXy eXplosion and won le prix d'un million de dollars (the million-dollar prize), my dream of winning that championship belt would never have been realized, and only time will tell if and when I will ever defend my title here in UMW. * Teza Tiger: Hey, I'' won a championship, too! And, that was earlier this year. That championship being, of course... ''(shows Papillon the UMW World Championship belt, which is described as having a black strap with gold front, side plates, and buttons on it) the UMW World Championship! And, now I'm a hit action star, with my first-ever movie, "Shaktisali Tiger (The Mighty Tiger)," having already drawn in the masses and broken box office records not only in India (Punjab especially), but also my new home of Vancouver, as well as the rest of Canada. (turning to Azul) Azul, do you have any championships on you at this time? * Azul: As a matter of fact, sí, amigo. This one you see here? (presenting the UMW Cruiserweight Championship belt, which, same as the revived WWE Cruiserweight Championship, is purple with silver front hexagonal and side pentagonal plates) That's the Cruiserweight Championship. I won it in a torneo de campeonato to determine who will be the title's first holder earlier this year against my rudo (heel) brother, Hijo del Halcón Negro. See? Todo el mundo es un campeón! (Everyone's a champion!) * Mr. Jarrett: (approaching the three wrestling champions) Well, hello to you gentlemen... and lady. As proud as I am that you three won those championship belts, there's something you need to understand. It's not belts alone that make you three champions. You also need the will and determination to persevere against all odds, and it's good to know that you have shown both. A moment of celebration like this can't be wasted. (taking out his cell phone to snap a picture of Papillon, Teza Tiger, and Azul holding their championship belts over their shoulders) All right, everyone! Say "cheese!" (Then, all three champions say, "Cheese!", together in their native tongues.) * Papillon: Fromage! * Teza Tiger: Paneer! * Azul: Queso! (Then, Mr. Jarrett uses his phone to take Papillon, Teza Tiger, and Azul's group picture.) (Cut to pre-credits roll, where Bomb Factory's "Deadly Silence Beach" starts playing as we are treated to short animations of all the characters, shown in full-body, in their home stages, with the names of their voice actors/actresses on their left or right. Afterwards, the credits start rolling and the song continues playing.) DID YOU KNOW? * Two of the UMW wrestlers slated to be playable in my upcoming "Ultra Mayhem Wrestling," Punjabi immigrant to Vancouver and aspiring action star Avraj "Teza Tiger" Jhinjar and Mexican luchador and rival to his inferior younger brother, Esteban, AKA "Hijo del Halcón Negro," Miguel "Hijo del Halcón Azul" Ortiz, Jr., make appearances in Papillon's ending. Category:MGW characters